Blood is critical for human health. Red blood cells move carbon dioxide out of and oxygen into metabolizing cells throughout the body. The key component for this action is the protein hemoglobin. Hemoglobin, a tetrameric iron protein, is produced according to the biological needs of the body and moves throughout the body in red blood cells. In some cases, the body is unable to produce enough red blood cells, e.g., due to some form of illness that may include renal failure. Such conditions can be extremely dangerous, as the brain in particular has a high oxygen demand.
Erythropoietin (EPO) is a critical material in the production of red blood cells. EPO is produced in the renal cortex. EPO was also one of the first recombinant drugs to receive FDA approval and find wide use. However, methods and devices for effectively delivering EPO to a needy patient are critical. Optimization of EPO and similar drug delivery can enhance the quality of life for those who cannot produce EPO on their own, and efficient dosing of EPO can save enormous amounts of money for a health provider such as an HMO or hospital.
The prior art generally describes delivery of EPO to anemic patients in a manner that is case-specific and requires frequent dosing. However, many current anemia management protocols (or AMPs) fail to stabilize hemoglobin concentrations in a subject, which may lead to adverse medical complications or even death of the subject. Accordingly, improvements in such delivery and control are needed.